All Hail, Son Pan!
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Trunks has to baby-sit Pan, and everything from brotherly love, friendship, and all-out slavery takes place! Kawaii and funny!


All Hail, Pan Son!

****

****

By: Nadeshiko

A/N: This fic was created for Panabelle's fanfic challenge.  I've had the idea toying around in my head for a while now, but the challenge just motivated me to get in down on paper, or in this case, Microsoft Word.  Well, this is a T/P, big surprise there, huh.  But it's basically about the good and bad Trunks has to go through to baby-sit our kawaii little Panny.  Have fun, and good reading!

            Pan hid under the big brown wood table.  Her black hair fell over her eyes.  She held her breath, waiting for Trunks to walk in the door of the living room.  Hey deep blue eyes shone with excitement.  You see, it was 8:00, little 4-year-old Pan's bedtime.  But, Trunks was babysitting while Gohan and Videl were out for the night.  Pan was having a little fun toying with the demi-saiyan.  She smirked evilly as she heard him enter the wrong room, calling out for her to go to bed.  'I'm not going to bed,' she thought.  'It's too early!'         

            Trunks finished looking in the kitchen with no luck.  "That little devil.." he murmured to himself, entering the next room, the living room.  "Panny?" he called, sticking his head in the doorway.  He heard a little giggle come from under the table, and a little leg peeking out the back of it.  But, he decided not to notice and play along in her little charade.  "Panny?" he questioned again.  "Are you in here?  You know it's time for bed…"  He moved toward the table, ever so silently, repeating phrases like that along the way.  Pan clutched the leg of the table for dear life.  She sucked in a deep breath and held it, not wanting to blow her cover.  Little did she realize, it was already blown.  She closed her eyes and shut her mouth, not trusting it to be open and to not make any noise.          

            Trunks bent down, kneeling on the floor.  He slowly lowered his hand to her leg, throwing off his voice so it sounded from the doorway.  He figured he had a pretty good chance at succeeding in his plan, considering Pan had her eyes closed at the moment.  When his hand was only a centimetre away from her leg, he grabbed it with lightning fast speed and stood up, dangling Pan by the leg.  She screamed, flailing her little fists in no determinable direction.  Once she realized that her 'opponent' had gotten her, she opened her eyes and saw Trunks –upside down- staring at her.  Trunks continued to hold her up by the ankle, holding his hand above his head to make her head at level with his.  "Guess what?" he said, smiling sweetly.  She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  Her eyes were determined, a little smirk playing on her features.  "I'm not going to bed," she corrected, hair pointing towards the ground, following the law of gravity.  "Oh, yes you are."  Trunks started walking to her room.

            "Grrr…. Put me down!" she screamed, punching his chest.  He now took his hold off of her ankle and instead held her in his arms like a baby.  "No, poor little Panny needs her sleep.  Panny is just a little baby." He cooed, tickling her nose.  She wrinkled her nose, then bopped him on the head, proclaiming "I am NOT a baby!"  Trunks laughed, rubbing his head.  "Oww, Panny.  That hurt!" he lied in fake pain.  He reached her room, plopping her onto the bed.  "Now, go to sleep." He commanded.  "What if I don't?" she countered.  Trunks folded his arms over his chest.  "Then I'll stop babysitting you."  Pan's face took on a shocked expression.  "But.."  She hopped off of her bed and crawled on the floor over to Trunks' leg.  "But Trunks!  You're my ulitamist, favouritest babysitter in the whole world!  Even better than Uncle Goten!" she pleaded, clutching his leg.  Trunks felt bad for what he said to her.  "All right, sheesh.  I'll still baby-sit you." He said, messing up her short hair.  "Now, scoot into bed or I'll have to explain to my history teacher why my report isn't finished tomorrow."  Pan happily agreed, hopping into bed, the covers already pulled back and at her feet.  Trunks walked over to the bed, knowing the nightly ritual off by heart.  First, he would have to tuck her in.  Then, he would have to jump in the bed with her and read her a book.  Then, after all of that, he would have to kiss her goodnight, just like Daddy does.  He'd tried before skipping one of the steps, but found out that Pan wasn't exactly asleep and received a beating from her.  Man, for a 4 year old, she could punch hard!

            He pulled the covers up to her chin, just the way she liked them, and rolled over her to the inside of the bed.  He made himself comfy and reached up above the bed for one of her books.  When his hand emerged from the wooded shelf, he found he had picked "Sleeping Beauty", a classic girlish fairy tale.  Trunks sighed mentally.  'Oh, joy,' he thought.  He cracked the book open, Pan crawling over closer to him in order to see the pictures.  "Once upon a time…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Trunks put the pen down to the paper, racking his brain for what to write.  "Hmm…" he though out loud.  He just couldn't figure out what to write.  He had to write a 5-page report on what event in his lifetime changed history.  "Well, there was Buu.  Oh yeah, and those other dudes.  Maybe I could write about Gohan – er, Mr. Satan defeating Cell?"  Tired of trying to think of ideas, he looked up at the clock.  It was 11:00.  Pan finally went to sleep around 9:00, and Trunks had finished ever bit of his other homework, except for his report.  "Shouldn't Gohan and Videl be here by now?" he asked himself, noting that it was 30 minutes past the time they were supposed to be back.  Just then, the phone rang.  "Hello, Son residence.  Trunks speaking," he answered casually.  "Trunks?  Hey, this is Videl.  Gohan and I are, well.. a little late."  Trunks replied "Yeah, I noticed.  What's keeping you?"  "Well," Videl said.  "There's a bad storm here now, so we're going to stay up in a hotel here for the night.  There's a spare room, as you know.  Think you would be able to watch Pan and drop her off at your mom's before you have school tomorrow?"  Trunks noticed the urgency in Videl's voice, and figured the storm must be pretty bad.  "Sure thing."  Trunks didn't want to stress Videl any more than he already did as a kid.  He heard Videl sigh in relief on the other line.  "Oh my god, thank you so much Trunks."  "No prob."  "So, I'll see you tomorrow with your pay?"  "That's okay, Videl.  How often do I have to tell you?  If I was in a need for money, I'd just go invent something."  Videl laughed.  "Alright, but drop by after school tomorrow.  Chichi and I'll have a big meal cooked up for you, so don't pig out at school."  Trunks smiled.  It's been a while since he's had anything but his mother's cooking.  Too long.  "Alright.  Well, I'd better get back to my homework."  "Alright then, Trunks.  See you later, and thank you!  Bye!"  She hung up.  Trunks sat back in his chair and relaxed.  It was going to be a long night, he concluded, looking at the report in front of him.  A really long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Trunks sat back in his chair, only two legs on the ground, arms crossed behind his head.  He was balancing the pencil between his upper lip and nose, staring at it, making himself go cross-eyed.  Suddenly, he heard a cry coming from Pan's room.  It startled him, so he went flying off of his chair, banging his head on the hard floor.  Remembering the crying, he jumped up and ran into Pan's room.  There, he found Pan sitting on her bed, crying her heart out.  She noticed the room brighten at the opening of the door and looked up, seeing Trunks walk over to the edge of her bed.  She rubbed a few tears out of her eyes and stared at him.  "Trunks?" she asked.  Then, without giving him time to respond, she jumped at him, hugging him tightly.  "Wow Pan… what's wrong?" he asked concernedly, arms encasing her petite form.  "I – I had a bad dream," she sputtered.  He hugged her tighter.  "Aww, Pan.  It's all right.  Wanna tell me what it was about?"  "I – you – you, mommy, and daddy were fighting to save me from some big ol' mean guy, and I was trying to help, and he killed all of you…"  "Sssh there, Panny.  It's all right now, I'm here."  He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.  Her felt her sobs decrease, and before he knew it, she was asleep in his arms.

            He laid down on the bed, placing Pan on it.  Once he made sure she was okay and comfortable, he sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  "Trunks..?" she mumbled, but Trunks could tell it was a question.  "Yeah?  What Panny?"  "I – I want…"  She didn't get to finish the rest of her sentence before she fell asleep.  Trunks smiled at her.  He could tell then and there that she was going to be really close to him in the future, closer than Marron, Gohan, Videl…hell, closer than his parents.  He saw something in her that he didn't in the rest.  Something special that he knew he could depend on.  He held on to her hand and sat on the floor next to her bed.  He laid his head down on her pillow and looked at her.  He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.  Sleep seemed like a good option at this point for him, considering that it was going on 11:30.  "Good night, Pan…" he said, before dozing off.  Pan opened her eyes and smiled at him.  "Good night, Trunks."  And with those words, the two snuggled down for a well-deserved night's sleep.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Trunks awoke the next morning on the floor of Pan's room.  He was sprawled out on it, as he could feel.  He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could feel the familiar carpet of her room tickling his hands and the sides of his face.  He opened his eyes groggily.  It was too early to get up, but the sunlight on his face was blinding. He had to at least move somewhere else.  There, happy to greet him in the morning, was Pan, smiling down at him.  She sat beside his head, her eyes glistening in the morning sunlight.  "G'mornin', Trunks!" she said before hopping out of her position and onto his chest, jumping up and down.  Trunks sighed, her jumping didn't exactly hurt or anything.  "Damn, I forgot to do my report!" he cursed, pushing Pan off of him.  Pan gasped in shock.  Trunks just realized what he did.  "Trunks… you said a bad word!"  His hands instinctively went to his mouth where he covered it.  His eyes went wide in shock.  'If Gohan finds out that his little girl heard a swear word from me, I'm in for it big time!'  "Panmf, dint tull yphor mumpth err dadth!" he exclaimed, hands still covering his mouth.  "What?" she asked.  Trunks lowered his hands, thinking carefully about what he was going to say just in case he accidentally let another unnecessary word pop out.  "Pan, don't tell your mom or dad, alright?"  Pan looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Hmm… What will you give me?"  Trunks took on an exasperated look.  "Paaaaan……" he pleaded, going down on his knees.  "Please!  Pan, you have to do this for me!"  He began to grovel in front of her, in hopes of her complying with his wishes.  Pan put her hands on her hips, saying "Alright."  Trunks looked up, all signs of pleading gone.  "You will?" he asked hopefully.  "But first…"  She got a sly look on her face.  Trunks lowered his head in exhaustion.  "Shoot," he said.  "At this point, I'll do almost anything."  "Anything?" she repeated.  "I said almost, Pan."  "Ooookay then!  Repeat after me; Pan is the greatest,"  "Pan is the greatest," he complied in a monotone voice.  "And she's so beautiful,"  "And she's so beautiful,"  Pan put a finger to her chin, thinking for a minute.  "And she's my queen and I'm gonna be her slave or else her daddy's gonna pummel me"  "And she's my – WHAT?!  God Pan, there's no way in – uhh.. there's no way you're getting me to say that!"  "Say it!!" she commanded.  "Fine.."  He said the phrase, and Pan made him swear to it and repeat it several times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            He had already gathered up some stuff for Pan and was heading out the door for his house, Pan waiting not so patiently in the car for him.  He locked the door to Gohan's house and got in the car, driving to his house and about to get ready for school, fully aware that he missed his first period grovelling to his highness.  Trunks sighed.  He wasn't looking forward to the explanation he had to give to his homeroom teacher.  And since Goten was in that class with him, Pan would be able to find out if he said it or not.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Trunks had dropped Pan off at his house and was currently running through the hallways of his high school, figuring out in his head what class he had.  "Today's Monday.. so I've got… nope, that's on Tuesday, so… History?!?…."  He groaned.  "Out of all the (#$*%^% *$%^*( classes to come to, it had to be this one, didn't it…." He grumbled and entered the classroom.  He immediately spotted Goten sitting at the front of the class, looking at him.  "And why are you late, Mr. Briefs?" the teacher asked.  'Here goes…' he thought, clearing his throat.  "I was worshipping my all mighty and beautiful supreme highness, Pan Son."

THE END

Sooo… did you like it?  This is my first DBZ one shot.  Please, review or send emails and tell me what you think!  Flames are more than welcome, if you think I deserve them!

~Nadeshiko~

gohangirl23@hotmail.com


End file.
